Playing to the challenges
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Aladdín y Alibaba están aburridos, no saben que hacer en su día libre. De pronto encuentran un cofre lleno de juegos, y deciden pasar el reto jugando... [Fic participante en la actividad De Junio "Para eso están los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Hola aquí traigo uno de los retos prometidos :3 ¿Por qué me gusta la adrenalina? TT^TT**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad De Junio "Para eso están los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

* * *

Allí estaban, mirándose frente a frente, con sus rostros malhumorados, intentando sobrellevar la situación, analizando cada detalle, cada pieza en el tablero para hacer obtener el resultado que cada uno de ellos quería.

Estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo, que cuando Morgiana entró para tomar algo de la habitación, ni siquiera la miraron.

— ¡Jaque mate! —gritó Alibaba, emocionado por tener al chico de la larga trenza azulina contra la pared. Pero entonces, se oyó la risita burlona frente a él.

—Alibaba-kun, creo que te has equivocado. No soy yo el que está en jaque mate, sino tú.

A los segundos se veía a un deprimido elegido a Rey, totalmente agachado en una esquina de la habitación, manoseando el piso con un dedo que daba vueltas y vueltas en círculo.

—No puede ser… yo que pensé que había ganado al fin…

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué tal si jugamos otra vez? —intentó animarle el niño con una mano en su hombro.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No importa que juego sea, siempre pierdo!

Morgiana se detuvo frente a ellos, con un objeto en sus manos, se los acercó a ambos.

—Tal vez querrían jugar este, incluso está sellado. Lo encontré allá atrás.

—Morgiana… —volvió a llorar el rubio, sintiendo que hasta ella quería verlo perder (lo cual no era así, simplemente la chica trataba de ayudar).

Aladdín suspiró y tomó el juego. No era bueno que su Rey se deprimiera, si de pronto aparecían enemigos, tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos. Quizás, lo mejor era dejar eso de los juegos de una vez, pero en el Palacio de Sinbad no había nada más que hacer en esos momentos… Después de engordar como bolas por pasársela comiendo, empezaron a practicar duramente y bajaron esos kilos, pero ahora sus maestros habían ido a hacer un trabajo comunitario, y les dijeron que tenían el día libre… Intentaron leer libros, chocando sus cabezas sentados en sillón, terminaron con Alibaba de sillón y Aladdín cómodamente dormido sobre éste. Y aunque fuera un niño pesaba bastante ¡pregúntenle al pobre Rey! Luego intentaron jugar carreras (como dos niños pequeños), estilo "Pillar", y bueno, sudaron, se ensuciaron, y volvieron a correr. Finalmente terminaron bañándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Ahí, los dos juntos en el agua suspiraron aburridos, sinceramente estaban hartos de no hacer nada… A lo mejor, esto también era parte de su entrenamiento.

Creyendo eso, salieron del agua apresurados, sin secarse, poniéndose las toallas en el camino. Morgiana que pasaba de la nada por ahí, termino sonrojada, igual que algunas sirvientas… Esos dos no conocían el respeto, la moral… Al menos, eso parecía.

Así, surgió en ellos, la idea de entrenar, intentar seguir volviéndose mejores. Pero a penas empezaron, sin la guía de sus maestros, Aladdín terminó llamando demasiado Rukh e invocando una gran cantidad de agua que limpió el palacio literalmente, desde el patio. Obviamente bañando a la servidumbre con éste.

Y Alibaba, le puso demasiado empeño con el entrenamiento de la espada, y sus manos empezaron a sudar sin darse cuenta. No se las secó, sino que siguió dando estocadas al aire, a un tronco, y elevó la mano para el "golpe mortal" al pobre tronco que si pudiera hablar le daría el reclamo de su vida, e incluso lo llevaría a juicio, por la crueldad con la que era tratado. Él no había nacido para eso.

Alibaba, una vez llevó su mano al frente, se percató de que su mano estaba vacía, y al escuchar el ruido tras él, sonrió nerviosamente. Trastos rotos, personas gritando y un montón de ruidos más… Sinbad le iba a reprochar eso más tarde… si se enteraba claro. Así que llevó sus manos hacia adelante y se las sobó mientras silbaba. Seguidamente acarició el tronco, y al minuto fue llevado por la corriente de agua que hizo aparecer Aladdín.

Regañados por los sirvientes (obviamente manteniendo el respeto debido), decidieron que lo mejor era no hacer nada… Y al entrar a la biblioteca, se sentaron desesperanzados, sin saber qué hacer, después del caos causado.

Suspiraron a la vez, nuevamente y vieron un cofre. No perdían nada con intrusear un poco. Al abrirlo vieron tantos juegos como era posible. Con razón el cofre era enorme.

Decidieron probarlos… y pronto, ya había jugado todos, cada uno con la victoria del Magi.

Todos, menos uno. El que recién les había entregado Morgiana.

—Vamos Alibaba-kun, no pierdes nada.

Y una espinita surgió en el joven… ¿Perder? ¡Eso era! Si creían que él, poseedor de Amon, iba a rendirse, estaban muy equivocados. ¡Él estaba decidido a ganar! Incluso frente al Magi, incluso frente a su amigo.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto!

— ¡Genial! —sonrió dulcemente.

—Pero con una condición…—sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Cuál?

—El que pierde recibirá un reto del perdedor que debe ser cumplido a cualquier precio. —en pose victoriosa miraba triunfante.

—Alibaba-kun, si tanto quieres cumplir un reto, solo pídemelo, no es necesario hacerlo así…

El espíritu de batalla de Alibaba se volvió a romper.

—Ya estás pensando que voy a perder… —volvió a su esquina en busca de confort.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento Alibaba-kun! Era algo inevitable… —miró a otro lado, sobándose un brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Bien! ¡Pues les demostraré que puedo derrotar a ambos! Sí, a ti también Morgiana —ella se apuntó sorprendida, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en esa rivalidad? — Seguiremos con las mismas condiciones. El perdedor hará el reto que el vencedor le imponga, ¡sin importar cuál sea!

Morgiana y Aladdín se miraron, subieron los hombros y exhalaron aire, sentándose frente a él, con juego en mano.

Sin importar como sucedió, el juego comenzó. Una a una, cada rival tenía sus respectivas piezas en el tablero que iban avanzando de acuerdo a la cantidad de pasos que otorgaban ciertas cartas.

Ninguno del grupo había leído las reglas del juego, solo lo básico para jugar, así que todos se sorprendieron cuando de pronto una carta dijo: "Pregúntale a tus amigos qué harían si su pareja terminara con ellos en medio de la calle."

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué trata esto?

Aladdín tomó la caja y leyó la parte de atrás.

—Es un juego de… retos…

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero si la condición es…

—Un reto. —terminó de decir Morgiana.

Los tres quedaron con cara de… "Rayos, jodida vida".

Pero entonces, el menor de los tres empezó a reír divertido.

— ¿Y qué importa? ¡Juguemos! —miró a sus dos amigos. Recordó como su único deseo había sido concedido. Como frente a él, esas dos personas se mantenían a su lado, y era seguro, que por siempre lo estarían.

Morgiana y Alibaba siguieron su ejemplo. Sus cabezas se llenaron de los flash backs desde que se conocieron hasta el momento, y aún no se sentían satisfechos… Querían obtener aún más recuerdos.

El juego continúo, ameno, como quizás, no lo esperaron al principio. Sacando cartas y cumpliendo con los retos que éstas les decían.

La primera pregunta que le había salido a Alibaba, fue respondida por Morgiana y Aladdín.

—Nunca he tenido novio, así que si terminara conmigo, ¿sería igual a cuando ustedes me liberaron? —ambos la miraron con cara de "ella no lo entiende."

Enseguida fue el turno del niño.

—Bueno, yo, creo que aceptaría su decisión, aunque me doliese. Sin embargo no podía atarla a mí, es el deber de un hombre, y de cualquier persona, pienso yo, entender los sentimientos de otras personas, y en especial de a quien ames. Recordando que no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte. Los lazos son algo majestuoso que nace de la confianza, de los valores mutuos… —luego de varios minutos de explicación, Aladdín finalizó diciendo— Y al final, me pondría a llorar. —con una sonrisa en la cara que nadie podría entender en esa situación.

—Bien, mi turno. —dijo Morgiana, luego de recuperarse de la lección filosófica, igual que Alibaba, que aunque ambos apreciaran las palabras maduras del niño, eso no significaba que no lo hubieran sentido como una clase de filosofía.

La siguiente carta le permitió a Morgiana avanzar cinco pasos, la siguiente hizo retroceder dos a Alibaba. Aladdín avanzó tres, luego Morgiana recibió un reto, y después Alibaba… Y seguidamente Alibaba de nuevo….

Alibaba en media hora había actuado con mímica, dado saltitos tocándose la punta de los pies, había hecho abdominales y la plancha por cuarenta segundos. Había bebido una botella de agua completa (la carta decía agua, ya que el juego era para niños), incluso había estado haciendo equilibrio en su pies derecho, todo ante la vista de sus compañeros que lo miraba ya casi con pena.

Entonces, finalmente obtuvo una carta de reto dirigida a alguien más ¡A Aladdín! La hora de la venganza había llegado. Rio maléficamente y la leyó:

—Corre tres vueltas con un huevo en una cuchara que afirmarás con tu boca.

— ¿Eh? Bueno. —saliendo de la habitación el pequeño fue por un huevo y una cuchara.

Cuando volvió Alibaba lo miraba triunfador, así que Aladdín no tuvo más remedio que cumplir el reto.

Dio tres vueltas en su posición el huevo en la cuchara afirmado con su boca.

Morgiana aplaudió y Alibaba cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, de lado, levantando un pie.

— ¡No! ¡Así no es! ¡Eso no es lo que dice el reto!

— ¿No?

— ¡No! Tienes que salir al patio y correr la extensión del palacio tres veces.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero eso es mucho, ¡el palacio del tío Sinbad es enorme!

—Pero el reto es para ti. Yo los cumplí todos. —le apuntó.

El Magi suspiró y decidió salir afuera a cumplir su reto.

— ¡Veré si estás sudado cuando vuelvas!

— ¿No lo iremos a ver? —preguntó la Fanalis.

—No, Aladdín cumplirá lo que dice. —y realmente confiaba en él. —Sino sufrirá esta noche, cuando se vaya a dormir ¡Muajajajaja! —rio como desquiciado, y la chica intentó entender a que se referían esas palabras.

A los minutos, como unos cuarenta minutos después, la puerta se entreabrió, ambos esperaban ver al chico de la trenza azulina, pero solo se toparon con Hakuryuu que venía a devolver un libro.

—¿Eh?

—Hola Hakuryuu, únetenos. Estamos jugando a los retos. —se notaba que eso era lo único que le importaba, ya que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del juego.

—Alibaba-san, Señorita Morgiana. Yo…

—Juega con nosotros. —le invitó cordialmente la bella Fanalis.

—Eh, bueno.

Y así esperaron que pasase el tiempo y volviese Aladdín, el cual ya llevaba como una hora afuera.

—Creo que está cumpliendo realmente con las tres vueltas…

—Sí…—dijo Alibaba sintiendo culpable.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y un apuesto Rey (mujeriego también), lleno de secretos entró con un cadáver desecho en su mano. Seguido de sus ocho generales, que le sonrieron a los chicos.

—Nuestro trabajo terminó y cuando volvíamos hacia acá, encontramos al Magi muerto en el jardín trasero.

Alibaba se paró de inmediato y lo tomó para dejarlo en el suelo e intentar revivirlo.

— ¡Aladdín! ¡Aladdín! ¡No mueras! ¡Aladdín!

—Alibaba-kun… yo… hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

El otro asintió con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

—Yo lo sé, yo lo sé… perdóname Aladdín… yo siempre confío en ti…

Y la brillante escena de una final triste, resplandecía para todos. Incluyendo a Hakuryuu que miraba a ambos y luego a Morgiana susurrándole un: "¿Qué sucede?" y ella respondía: "Ah, te acostumbrarás."

Sinbad cortó con la fiesta, justo cuando Pisti estaba quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos por tan maravillosa escena. Es que esos dos dejaban sin trabajo a los grandes actores de Hollywood.

—Ya, ya. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto?

—Ya lo preguntó…—dijo Sharrkan bajito.

—Estamos jugando esos juegos que encontramos ahí. —ambos chicos apuntaron el cofre.

— ¡Oh!

—Y ahora estábamos cumpliendo retos.

—Entiendo. —meditó Sinbad. —Bien chicos, el trabajo de hoy terminó, ¿qué les parece relajarse un rato?

Todos alzaron el puño, incluso Masrur, que con su típica expresión de Poker face (que en realidad, en sí no contaba como expresión alguna).

Hicieron un círculo, ya asemejando a una secta y decidieron empezar el juego de nuevo.

Ya era la tarde, hora de la puesta de sol, todos estaban entretenidos, jugando y cumpliendo retos iluminados por los lazos que estaban compartiendo en esa habitación, que en un día cualquiera no tendría nada de especial, pero ahora contaba con el poder más fuerte de todos, la amistad, que hacía añicos cualquier otra cosas, y daba la determinación a nuestros héroes de avanzar cada día.

Aladdín miró a todos a su alrededor, no quería que terminara nunca esa atmósfera donde todos reían y disfrutaban al lado de otros.

No quería que un día se acabase esa belleza, por eso, seguiría esforzándose, y sabía que Alibaba y Morgiana seguirían sus pasos.

Miró a Hakuryuu, lo habían conocido hace poco tiempo, pero también era su amigo. También quería que lo que sea que oscurecía sus ojos desapareciera y siguiese disfrutando tal y como en ese momento.

Y gracias a la sonrisa del Magi, el palacio se llenó de Rukh visible, brillante, dorado y puro, que cierto Magi oscuro, a la distancia se percató.

Ninguno sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, no sabían que esas sonrisas serían arrebatadas por el egoísmo, por egocentrismo, por control, por poder… Nadie sabía lo que venía, pero mientras solo podían seguir jugando y riendo, como seguían haciéndolo, mientras Shakkran hacía equilibrio, manteniendo en sus extremidades sus espadas, después Yamuraiha tuvo que bailar (bastante avergonzada debe decirse), ya que tuvo que mover sus caderas mucho, tal y como era los bailes en ese lugar.

Shakkran casi termina con sangrado nasal, tuvo que contenerse… y pasar desapercibido. Alibaba y Aladdín obviamente lo disfrutaron… como compañeros de perversiones que eran.

Y el juego llegó a su fin, justo con la última carta, que le decía que avanzara tres pasos más.

El niño elevó sus brazos al cielo. Había ganado todos los juegos de mesa que le habían puesto enfrente esa tarde.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No me lo creo! ¡¿Cómo haces para ganar siempre?!

Se tironeaba del cabello el joven aspirante a Rey.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora hay que contar los puntos de cada uno, para saber quién cumplirá el reto que se prometió al principio.

— ¿Reto? ¿Qué reto? —preguntó Sinbad.

—Uno que impusimos al empezar el juego...

—Pero… no es justo verdad. —rio nervioso Alibaba. —Ellos no estaban al principio del juego, y no les dijimos esa condición…

—Pero tú la impusiste, ahora hay que cumplirla. —reiteró Aladdín.

—Solo porque tú no tienes que cumplirlo…—susurró en respuesta con un mohín.

Todos empezaron a contar sus puntos, los que quedaron secundando a Aladdín, se quitaron un peso de encima. Luego, entre los últimos lugares estaba Morgiana, y finalmente…

—Alibaba, el reto que impusiste de condición es para ti.

Los ocho generales rieron bajito, excepto Masrur que simplemente seguía imperturbable, y Shakkran, que rio sin descaro en frente de su cara.

—No… yo ya cumplí muchos ¿no les parece? —miró a Morgiana y le tomó las manos. — ¡Morgiana, cambia conmigo, tú eres fuerte, resistente y musculosa, tú no tendrás problemas!

Algunos hicieron un "auch" al escuchar su poco tacto con la chica.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes por varios minutos.

—Me niego.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Bien, diré mi reto… —sonrió Aladdín.

— ¡No!

—Quiero…

— ¡No! —lloriqueaba.

—Quiero… —se acercó e hizo que éste agachara su cabeza, para que quedaran a la misma altura. —Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos por siempre Alibaba-kun. Es un reto permanente ¿puedes cumplirlo?

Alibaba sorprendido, terminó sonriendo con la misma ternura.

—Eso no es un reto.

—Cierto. Entonces.. ¡Mañana cárgame a caballito todo el día!

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Dijiste que eso no era un reto, así que te doy uno verdadero.

— ¡Pero!

—Descansa hoy para que mañana tengas energías, Alibaba-kun.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Pero Alibaba, aunque lloriqueó por ello, no le molestaba para nada, después de todo, se trataba de su amigo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **Sinceramente me costó cumplir con este reto, he estado algo extraña, sintiéndome cansada en extremo... Pero decidí cumplir porque era lo que había prometido, además quería escribir algo de Magi. Aunque me usé más la serie como base que el manga, porque (para aquellos que lo siguen) saben como está ocurriendo todo... Lo de Sinbad y Hakuryuu, y bla bla bla ¡Sinceramente amo el manga! 3**

 **Bueno, habrán notado que este fic es solo con temática "Friendship", o sea amistad solamente, aunque aún así, no pude evitar soltar unas pinceladas de shonen-ai... y quizás una que otra insinuación, porque aunque los veo como amigos (a Alibaba y Aladdín), no puedo evitar shippearlos a la vez... ¡¿Por qué eres así?! :´v**

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, con toda la adrenalina encima... pensé que no lo terminaba... Ahora iré quizás a recostarme, aún no estoy del todo bien, aunque me despejo, sigo exhausta por nada... Tal vez algo con el azúcar xD Quien sabe...**


End file.
